Rise of the YamiKage!
by Silver Scarfed Ventus
Summary: Naruto, and Shikamaru get banished from Leaf after retrieving Sasuke. With a vow that they would return, the two leave to build the greatest elemental nation the world has ever seen, The Land of Darkness.
1. Chapter 1: Banished

WELCOME LADIES AND GERMS! Hey guys, so I didn't like how my story was going, again haha, so I started over, again. So here We go! NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! I LOVE KUNG FU! WRONG SHOW, but kinda appropriate.

It had been 3 hours since the rest of the recovery team had returned from the mission, everyone except Naruto. There was now a crowd waiting around the gate for Naruto. "HEY! I SEE SOMETHING!" Yelled the guard from the tower above. Everyone crowded around to see who it was. A figure slowly started to appear from the shadows of twilight.

"It's Naruto, and he's got Sasuke!" Yelled a girl from the crowd. Naruto eventually go to gate, and right into Sakura. "I-I did it Sakura, I got-uh." Naruto started to say before Sakura punched him straight into the ground. "YOU BASTARD! I TOLD YOU TO BRING HIM BACK! NOT NEARLY KILL HIM!" She screamed at him. Whispers could be heard throughout the crowd. "I knew that demon couldn't do it right." "That's what the brat deserves." "Hm, she should have hit him harder."

"Sakura, he put two chidori's threw my chest." Naruto started. "I DON'T CARE! HE IS ALMOST DEAD! IF IT HURT SO BAD, THE YOU SHOULD BE DEAD." Sakura said before rushing Sasuke to the Hospital. A few minutes later, after the crowd had dispersed, Kakashi came and helped Naruto up from the ground. "I'm sorry Naruto, I should never had taught him that jutsu. I should have taught you more, but the damn counsel made me train only Sasuke." He said as he helped Naruto to the Hospital.

* * *

A few days past and Sasuke managed to convince most of the village that Naruto had attacked him with no warning he eventually managed to convince Jiraiya and Tsunade that Naruto used the Kyuubi's power but became corrupted and attacked him. Sadly things where not looking up for Naruto. He was told that he was banished and had to leave in 3 days. Jiraiya also came and told him how disappointed he was in Naruto. He event went as far as to erase Naruto's name from the toad summoning scroll.

Only a handful of people believed Naruto was innocent. That handful was currently saying goodbye to Naruto as he was about to leave. "Naruto, please stay, we can fight this if we all go to the counsel." Tenten said. "Yes my friend, this is most unyouthful." Lee said. "Don't try it guys, its to troublesome." Shikamaru said as he appeared with a travel pack. "Shikamaru what's that for?" Naruto asked. "I also got banished. Counsel said that I authorized you attacking Sasuke so I get to go with you in exile. What a drag." Shikamaru said with frown. "What!? They can't do that!" Choji yelled. "They can and did." Kakashi said. "But before we get anymore depressed, lets give them their goodbye presents." Shino said.

Everyone looked at Shino like he grew a second head. "Is there something on my face?" He asked. "Um no, you just talked about being depressed, that's all." Genma said. Slowly everyone gave their presents to the blonde. Tenten gave him a kiss on the cheek and a beginners and intermediates book on sealing, saying, "If you come back, I would like to go on a date with you." Causing Naruto to blush. Shino gave him a book on hunting and skinning and told him, "Hinata wanted to come, but her father forbid it." This caused Naruto's eyes to water. The Ichiraku's gave Naruto a book on cooking and a tearful goodbye. Genma gave him a scroll on how to spit projectiles at enemies and he gave him a scroll he told not to reveal to anyone unless he deemed them trustworthy. Lee and Gai gave Naruto a book on making your own fighting style and some training weights. Choji gave him a bag of chips and a tearful goodbye saying they where his two best friends. Finally Kakashi gave them both a scroll of jutsu that would suit them, and some advice.

"Watch out for each other, there is a group going around trying to steal people like Naruto. Also, try to find the ruins of a place called whirlpool." He said before he to turned back to the small group. Everyone waved as Naruto and Shikamaru left threw the gates. Before they continued, they turned and yelled, "NINJA OF LEAF! WE WILL BE BACK!" Loud enough that the whole village could hear it. The two where about to leave when a yell was heard. "NAARRUUUTO! SHHIIIKKKAMARU!" They both turned around to see Iruka running towards them. "Sorry, I'm pant pant late. I wish you two the best on your journey, I have something for you." He said before he pulled out a book and 2 blank forehead protectors. "Find a home that will accept both of you, even if you have to build your own village." He said with a smile. The two soon to be banished ninja smiled and turned around and jumped into the trees.

Welp there is the new chapter, and its a bit better in my opinion than my last one. I BID YOU ALL ADIEU!


	2. Chapter 2: A new Ally

Welcome Ladies and Germs, to Chapter 2. So First chapter was a bit short, but this one will be longer. I really got nothin else to say unless you want to give me a ninja to add to the village. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! Alright, Shrek and Donkey on another whirlwind adventure. Ain't no stopping us now, huh we're on the move! WRONG SHOW!

* * *

"Man this is such a long walk. How far are we from Whirlpool Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. "I think it's another 5 days. If we run we can probably cut that down in half." Naruto said. "No, we need to keep up our energy so we can fight should we need to." Shikamaru said. "What do you-" Naruto started before hearing a strange tune coming from somewhere in the forest around them.

"Come on, lets find out if its anyone we know." Shikamaru said. The two ex ninjas slowly crept in the direction of where they heard the music from. Eventually they came upon a cave. "I think it came from in here." Shikamaru whispered. They slowly started to creep threw the cave until they came upon a large Cavern, full of gems that somehow radiated light. In the middle of the cavern was a bed and a fire along with an old man. "What do you think he's doing?" Shikamaru asked. "I live here, and it is rude to enter one's home uninvited." The man said. He slowly stood up and turned to face Naruto and Shikamaru.

"I believe that introductions are in order." The man said. He wore a dark purple kimono and black pants. Over his Kimono he had a necklace of light blue wooden balls. (Think ace's from one piece but blue). He was barefoot but held a cane to walk with. His head had been shaved, and had kanji for serenity tattooed on his cheek. In his other hand he held a bamboo flute. His eyes where pure white, with a scar going threw them. "My name, is Shoda. Who are you?" He asked. "I am Shikamaru and he's Naruto." Shikamaru said as they came out of their hiding spot. "Welcome, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki." Shoda said, startling the two teens.

"How did you know our last names?" Shikamaru asked. "I can read your chakra, it feels like those respective clans. I'm guessing that you got banished. But have no fear, I will not bring you back to leaf. They have done much damage already, I can't have them destroy any more lives." Shoda said as he sat back down. "Tea?" He asked, motioning to his fire. "No thanks, but what do you mean that Leaf has caused enough suffering?" Shikamaru asked. Shoda looked at Naruto. "Does he know?" He asked. Naruto shook his head.

"You must tell him at some point, but I think he knows." Shoda said as he drank some tea. "If this is about the Kyuubi, then yes I know, and I don't hate you Naruto, that would be to troublesome." Shikamaru said with a smirk. Naruto did something that surprised both Shoda and Shikamaru. He cried, and ran to hug Shikamaru. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear something like that." Naruto said. "Shoda, how did you know?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, I have two reasons, the first being I am blind, but a sensor, so I can feel the demons chakra in you. The second is that my apprentice, Kai, who you will meet later, also has a demon sealed in him." Shoda said, taking another drink of tea. "H-he is?" Naruto asked. "Oh yes, he is the Jinchurichi of Xenik, The seven tailed Demon wolf. He is not one of the nine though." Shoda said. "Does he know?" Naruto asked. "Yes, I sealed it into him and I told him when I felt he was ready." Shoda said. "And not a day goes by where I regret the decision to seal that beast into him." Shoda said, sensing Naruto's rage.

"Why did you seal it into him then?" Shikamaru asked. "Our story begins 14 years ago, on an island, not far from the land of wolves." Shoda said. He then preformed a jutsu that changed the smoke of the fire into an image of the island. "It was called the island in the storm. Yet somehow, people had managed to get to the island and create a few villages. But our story happens to be in the Village hidden in the Storm. A ninja village." Shoda said before drinking more tea. "We where at war with the howling wolf village, And we had just stolen their protector." Shoda said. "Xenik." Shikamaru said. "Yep, anyway so I was the head seal master of Storm, and they brought in Kai, and had me seal the demon into him. I had just finished sealing Kai, when the wall fell, and our village was overrun with enemy ninja. So I ran, bringing Kai with me. And the village, and all that had lived there, burned to the ground." Shoda said with a tear.

"And so you found this place and trained him to be the best he possibly can be." Shikamaru said. "Yes, and I regret that decision every day." Shoda said. "So you are a seal master?" Naruto asked. "Yes, almost as good as Jiraiya of the Sannin." Shoda said. Naruto tensed up. "Did you know him?" Shoda said. "Yes, he was one of the ones who betrayed me." Naruto said. "I am sorry, I did not know... KAI, GET OVER HERE AND STOP HIDING!" Shoda yelled. A boy slightly older that Naruto appeared from the shadows. "Shikamaru, Naruto, this is Kaitetsu, or Kai, and his partner Kensu." Shoda said. "Welcome to our home." Kai said as he sat down.

Kai was slightly taller than Shikamaru. He had white spiky hair that became black at the tips (Think Roxas from kingdom hearts). He wore a black sleeveless Kung Fu shirt with a dark blue kanji for crow on the back. He wore black cargo shorts that had maroon belts that secured the bottoms to his legs. His eyes where a seafoam green. He wore no shoes and had black fingerless gloves with a steel plate over the knuckles. A Crow wearing a blue jacket and a black bandana was on his shoulder.

"So what do you boys plan to do now that you are banished?" Shoda asked. "We where thinking of building our own Village, one where everyone will be accepted." Naruto said. "Hm, you will need many people to do this, do you have anyone yet?" Kai asked. "Only some friends that did stay loyal to us back in Leaf." Shikamaru said. Slowly Shoda stood up and motioned for Naruto to stand. "Naruto, may I look at your seal. It would be great to study a new seal that I have not seen." Shoda said. "Uh sure old man." Naruto said as he took of his jacket and shirt. "Hm, very interesting, very comple-." Shoda stopped mid exam. "What? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto something is very wrong." Shoda said. Everyone began to feel an intense killing intent. "Some asshole put a tranquility seal on you." Shoda said as he clenched his hands. "A WHAT!" Naruto yelled. "What's a tranquility seal?" Shikamaru asked. "It made it so that it is extremely hard to concentrate and learn, anything." Naruto said. "Do you want me to remove the seal Naruto?" Shoda asked. "Yes, I do." Naruto said. Shoda pulled up a chair. "Then you better pull up a chair, I don't know how much of your skills it has taken from you." Shoda said. Naruto sat down and Shoda began to take the Seal off of him.

For the next two hours Naruto was unconscious. "Will he be okay?" Shikamaru asked. "I'm not sure, if some of his memories had been sealed in there two, it may change him a bit." Shoda said. "Has he studied seals?" He asked. "A little. Our friend Tenten knew a bit about seals, and gave Naruto some books on them. He started to study them after we left. What a drag." Shikamaru said. "I will be outside, tell Naruto when he wakes." Shoda said.

* * *

"You wanted to see me gramps?" Naruto asked. "Yes, you are a Uzumaki, correct?" Shoda asked. "Yeah, why?" Naruto asked. "Because I am a Uzumaki as well." Shoda said. "W-What?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Yes, but my time here is almost up. I wanted to give you the Last of the Uzumaki scrolls." Shoda said. "After Whirlpool was destroyed, I fled to Storm, thinking that we had died out. But after I fled Storm, I traveled back to the remains of my old village and got what was left of the scrolls, many of them on our sealing and sword techniques." Shoda said as he pulled out three sealing scrolls from his sleeve. "I want you to take care of Kai for me, he is my creation, but I will not live to see him achieve his goals." Shoda said as he handed Naruto the scrolls. "Thank you Shoda, I will never forget this." Naruto said.

"Come, it is time for me to say goodbye." Shoda said. Naruto and Shoda made their way back into the cave. "So how'd it go?" Shikamaru asked. "He gave me the scrolls from Whirlpool. He's an Uzumaki." Naruto said. "He's WHAT!?" Shikamaru yelled. Naruto stopped him when he noticed Shoda put his hand on Kai's shoulder. "Kai, I have something for you." Shoda said as he grabbed a travel bag. "What is this for sensei?" Kai asked. "Kai, my time here is about to be over." Shoda said as he approached a giant crystal. "Wha-what do you mean?" Kai said standing up. "Promise me Kai, that you will find friends and a family that love you." Shoda said. "I will try Sensei." Kai said. "My time has come, you must forge your own path now Kai." Shoda said, handing Kai his flute. "I always loved you like a son Kai. This, is farewell." Shoda said as he sunk into the crystal. He then did a hand sign and exploded into chakra. "SENSEI!" Kai yelled as he ran to crystal and started to beat on it, cutting his hands.

Shikamaru and Naruto put their hands on his shoulders. "We are sorry Kai, he was a great man." Naruto said. Kai picked up Shoba's staff and necklace. Whe he picked up the necklace one of the balls opened and a note came out.

 _Kai, if you are reading this then my time has come and I have passed on to the next plane. I want you to keep my flute and my necklace as family heirlooms. The flute will allow you to cast genjutsu, you just need to figure it out. I want you to go with Naruto and Shikamaru, and bring Kensu. If possible I want you to become a sage of the crows. Know that I always loved you like a son. Now, go out there and show the world what Kaitetsu can do! Love Shoda. P.S. tell Naruto to grab a few of the crystals to use communication seals on._

Kai had tears running down his face as he read the note. "Do either of you have a knife or kunai I can use?" Kai asked. Shikamaru pulled out a kunai and handed it to Kai. Kai then carved Shoda's name into the crystal where he died. He also carved a spot on top of the crystal where he stuck Shoda's staff. "Naruto, grab a few of the smaller crystals, Shoda-sensei said you can use them for communication seals." Kai said as he put on Shoda's necklace.

"You said you guys are gona build a village right?" Kai asked. "Yeah, we just don't know where, or when. Plus we need to train, troublesome." Shikamaru said. "We want in." Kai said after exchanging a look with Kensu. "Alright, I guess you can come, how bout you Naruto, you up for having a third member of our party?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah why not." He said as he finished picking up crystals. "We should get moving." Kensu said, freaking out Shikamaru and Naruto. "Wow, didn't expect that from a crow." Naruto said. "Have you never seen a summoned animal that can't talk?" Kensu asked. "No, but your voice is really low, I guess we weren't expecting it is all." Naruto said.

"So where shall we head now?" Kai asked. "In all seriousness, I think we should split up and meet back in a few years. That is after Naruto is able to draw those seals." Shikamaru said. "Then how about Suna, we have allies there." Naruto said. "Alright, it's decided, we head to Suna." Shikamaru said.

* * *

There ya go. So around chapter 4 is where they will build their village. ALSO! PM OR RREVIEW IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR ANY NINJA YOU WANT IN THE STORY, I WILL DECIDE IF I LIKE THEM! I bid you all adieu.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dark Outcasts

Welcome ladies and germs. Now I have been told that I left somethings to be desired in the last chapter. I apologies, I hope this one clears up some of my muddy story. You can all thank Novrier, he has actually sent me a constructive review, while negative, told me some of my problems. Unlike all yawl who told me to go kill myself. For those that did say that, look at my quote. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! Yawl can Suck IT! WRONG SHOW! But appropriate.

* * *

"So Kai, I thought there where only nine, nine tailed beasts." Shikamaru said. "I will tell you when we rest for lunch." Kai said. A few hours had pasted and the three ninja and one crow decided to stop for lunch. "So first, I should say that Xenik tells me to trust you two. Second, the reason that I have a demon that is not from the original Juubi is because, the nine tailed beasts are not the only demons to ever be created. True they are the strongest, but not the only ones." Kai started. "What a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Now much like our world the demon realm has many clans of beasts." Kai said. "Xenik was in charge of the Wolf demons. Now the wolf demons have a very powerful kekkei genkai. They have also been known to be called the spirit wolves because of it." Kai said, shocking Shikamaru. "You mean THE Spirit wolves?! I thought they where a myth!" Shikamaru said. "No, they aren't. Anyway, so their ability is to read a beings soul and see the corruption in their spirit. The special part of this, is that they may have a vision of said persons life." Kai said, shocking Naruto and Shikamaru. "So Xenik used his ability on us, and told you to follow us." Shikamaru finished.

"Yep, he told me, that you two will be great hero's of your future village. I want to be apart of that." Kai said as Kensu nodded his head. "Hey Kai, do you know what happened to Shoda?" Naruto asked. "I-I think it was something the Uzumaki's knew." Kai said. After lunch the three ninjas started to head to Suna again. "You know what has me puzzled Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. "What?" Naruto asked. "Why did Tsunade and Jiraiya do that to you. I would have thought that they would have stood up to the counsel, not that that would have done much." Shikamaru said.

"I wondered about that too. Something must be wrong with them, especially since Jiraiya took my name off the toad summoning contract." Naruto said as he looked down with grief. "PPPPPPPPPPP!" Kai spit out the water he was drinking. "HE DID WHAT!?" Kai yelled. "He took my name off the summoning scroll." Naruto said a bit confused. "When one's name is taken off a summoning scroll they can never resign that scroll." Kai said.

"Actually, that was us." Said a voice from behind them. "Itachi, and Kisame, what an unpleasant surprise." Naruto said as they turned around. "What the hell do you want? They Kyuubi? Well you can come and take if you can." Naruto said as he got into his brawler stance. "Actually, we are here to talk." Itachi said as he and Kisame appeared out of the shadows. "And why the hell should I listen to you?" Naruto asked. "Because we know why Tsunade and Jiraiya did what they did." Kisame said.

Naruto calmed down after hearing that. "Tell us what you know." Naruto said. "You may want to sit down, it is a bit of a long story." Itachi said as he too sat down. "Alright, so this goes back to when I was still a leaf Shinobi. The Uchiha clan was planning on doing a coup de ta. I was given the option to destroy them and save who I deemed loyal to Konoha. That is when I destroyed the clan and saved Sasuke. But before I went on my mission, a man who claimed he was Madara Uchiha came and offered me the option to join The Akatsuki because I would be a wanted ninja after I killed everyone."

"He Joined me in killing everyone, and after I joined Akatsuki I was partnered with Kisame here." Itachi said motioning to Kisame who then started the story back up. "I quite Mist because I was constantly being lied to by my superiors, and Madara offered me the chance to change the world into one with no lies what so ever. Yet recently I have found out the real plan that as being orchestrated."

"Madara sensed the battle that you and Sasuke had. Knowing that the council hates you, like almost every other ninja council does with it's Jinchurichi, he set out to put a genjutsu on your biggest political supporters, Tsunade and Jiraiya, and had you removed from your village and from the toads. He then sent us out to track you down so that we could get the Kyuubi." Kisame said as he finished his story.

"And why are you telling us this?" Shikamaru asked. "Because one, I am actually a spy for Leaf, and Kisame and I found out something extremely unsavory." Itachi said. "Madara is planning on using the Tailed beasts to recreate the Juubi and become it's Jinchurichi. He then plans on putting the world in a never ending genjutsu where he is king." Kisame said. "We have been lied to and manipulated the entire time. I know I left Mist because of being lied to and I wanted to make world where there is no lies, but his way is slavery." Kisame said.

"And what better way to stop this and piss him off than joining you Naruto." Itachi said. "And why would we let you join us?" Kai asked. "Well for me, I can't stand what has happened to Sasuke, I want to kill him. I want to rebuild the Uchiha clan somewhere better, and to get rid of the arrogance we had." Itachi said. Everyone looked at Kisame. "My first village betrays me, then my employer tries to enslave the world. I know about you kid, I think you can change my luck." Kisame said with a toothy smile.

"Well I guess we can, but if we so much as think you have ill intentions then we will kill you. This is such a drag." Shikamaru said. The squad continued to travel for a few more hours until they started to see signs of the desert approaching. "So our new home is in Suna?" Kisame asked. "Nope, we plan to build our own village. We just need citizens and a country." Naruto said. "And Training." Shikamaru added in.

"How do you plan on communicating with the people who wish to join said Village?" Kisame asked. "I'm working on communication crystals. I still need some time to get it all the way right." Naruto said as he pulled out a crystal necklace. "Fascinating, do they use seals?" Itachi asked. "Yeah, but I have a limited supply." Naruto said. "Well its a good idea." Kisame said.

* * *

The next day all 5 human members and 1 crow arrived at the entrance to Suna. "Halt, who are you?" The guard asked. "I'm Naruto, these are my friends, we are here to see some of my friends." Naruto said. "Who do you know here?" He asked. "Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara." Naruto said. The guard looked at the strange assortment of people before saying. "I will send for them."

A few minutes later the Dessert kids appeared at the gate. "Naruto?" Gaara asked. "Hey Gaara! What's up man?" Naruto asked. Gaara looked up and said. "The sky, and a cloud." Causing Kisame, Itachi and Kai to sweat drop. "Naruto, Shikamaru, why are you two here? And who are these three?" Kankuro asked. "You forgot the crow!" Kensu yelled. "Sorry, who are these four, happy ya little Magpie?" Kankuro asked. "I AM NOT A FUCKING MAGPIE!" Kensu yelled, causing Kai to start to laugh. "Me and Shikamaru got banished for saving Sasuke's life." Naruto said. Now Gaara never shows a whole lot of emotion, but hearing this caused him much anger.

"Excuse me for a moment." Gaara said before walking over to the wall. "What's he doing?" Kisame asked. "Just watch." Kankuro said. Gaara then punched the wall. "And what was that supposed to-" That part of the wall then crumbled. "Ah, gotcha." Kisame said. "Sorry about that." Gaara said as he came back to the group. No one noticed that Temari was staring at Kai with a bit of blush on her face.

"Who-who's your friend Naruto?" Temari asked. Everyone looked at the blonde, taking notice of her blush. "His names Kai. Are you feeling all right? Your a little red in the face." Naruto said. "I'm fine." She said, shrugging off her blush. "So what do you guys plan on doing now that your banished?" Gaara asked. "We want to build our own village, we just need some people and a location. But before that we need training." Shikamaru said. "Good plan. You have my approval." Gaara said. "What do you mean?" Kai asked. "I am to become the Next Kazekage." Gaara said, shocking the group of outcasts.

"Who are the other two with you?" Kankuro asked. "These are Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, they plan to join our village after we start up." Naruto said. "Thank you for welcoming us, despite our bounties." Itachi said. "If you are friends of Naruto then you are welcome." Gaara said. "We would like to warn you though. There is a group known as the Akatsuki, which we are ex members of, plan on trying to take your bijuu. The one's after you are Deidara and Sasori." Kisame said.

Gaara was deep in thought when he heard this. "Well, lets not think about that right now, let me show you guys around town." Temari said. After a few hours everyone met up again for lunch. "So where are you guys staying?" Kankuro asked. "We where going to get some hotel rooms." Shikamaru said with a yawn. "Well, how about staying with us?" Temari asked. "We have the room, so why not?" Gaara asked. "Sure, thanks for the offer." Kai said after everyone talked it over.

* * *

The next day the outcast group was sitting at the table in the dinning room. "So what should our plan be fore training?" Itachi asked. "I think I will stay here and train my wind jutsu for a while." Kai said. "Good, it should help should you become a crow sage." Itachi asked. "You two should become sages too, should you get summoning scrolls." Kisame said. "I GOT IT!" Naruto suddenly yelled. Everyone looked at him with a strange look. "What did you do?" Shikamaru finally asked.

"I got the seals figured out for the Crystals!" Naruto yelled. "That's good, I think it's time for us to go our separate ways now that you got them working." Kai said. "What a drag." Shikamaru said, causing everyone to laugh. "Do you know how to make more crystals Naruto?" Itachi said. "No, but we have enough for everyone to have 2, so should you find someone that is interested in joining our village on our training trip, you can give it to them." Naruto said.

"So, how long should we wait till our little group meets back together?" Kai asked. "Lets shoot for 2 years, if that doesn't work out we can just tell each other using the crystals." Itachi said. "By the way, how do these work?" Itachi asked, looking at Naruto. "So how these work is, we all must input a code, special to each of us, then we must say he code before saying the name of the other crystal holder. Then send your message. I also added a protection seal on the crystal to keep it from breaking." Naruto said. "This is troublesome. But we need to do this, oh and we should have a name for our group." Shikamaru said. Everyone was silent in thought for a few minutes. "Dark Outcasts." Kai said. "What?" Kisame asked. "The Dark Outcasts. We all have a dark history, so why not go with what the world already sees us as?" Kai continued. "All in favor?"

Everyone raised their hands. "So it is decided, let the first meeting of the Dark Outcasts be over. Now is the time to prepare for our journeys." Itachi said, before everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

Welp there ya go everyone. I hope ya like it. Next chapter should be the start of the village. I will try to have it up at some point within the next 2-3 weeks. I bid you all adieu.


	4. Chapter 4: back to Konoha!

Welcome Ladies and Germs! chapter 4 here, ive been getting some great feedback so I hope my story just keeps getting better and better. NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW! That's called boy tipping! Ha Ha HA! WRONG MOVIE!

6 months since the Dark Outcasts went their own ways to train.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kai yelled. "We're headed for the west, we're headed for the east, we're gona live our dreams cuzz were wild and free. We're headed for the west, we're headed for the east, we're gona live our dreams cuzz we're wild and free." Kai was playing with a band in the middle of Suna. Over the past 6 months Kai had studied all he can on genjutsu making seals. He even added some seals to the instruments he plays.

5 minutes later... "ZZZZT Come in ZZZZT Kai. Is this ZZZZT Thing working? Hello Hello? Okay now its working. COME IN KAI!" Came a voice from the communication crystal. "Hellllllooooo." Kensu said. "Kai is that you? OR is it Kensu!?" Came the voice. "I'm sorry, Kai is in the middle of something, try a gain later." Kensu said with a smirk. "Listen here ya damn magpie." Said the voice. "I'M NOT A FUCKING MAGPIE!" Kensu yelled, silencing the whole building.

"What the hell Kensu, we are in the middle of the concert?" Kai asked. "It's your crystal, someone's on it." Kensu said as he flew away. "Uh, Hellllooooo." Kai said. "Hey Kai, it's you this time right?" The voice asked. "Yep, what's up Shikamaru?" Kai asked. "Did you also think that Naruto was to quick to allow Itachi and Kisame to join us?" Shikamaru asked. "Yep, but he told me before he left that he put what he calls a loyalty seal on their crystals." Kai said.

"What do those do?" Shikamaru asked. "Well, the gist of it is that should they turn on us, without trying to kill us, is that their crystals should turn a dark Smokey black." Kai said. "Oh good, they where still their colors before right?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah. Anyway, how's the training going?" Kai asked. "Good, I don't want to unveil anything now, but its going to be less of a drag. I also got into contact with a clan that will join our village when we are ready." Shikamaru said. "Nice, meet any cute chicks that you might be interested in?" Kai asked.

"N-no!" Shikamaru said, causing Kai to smile. "Oh yeah there is, don't deny it!" Kai said. "Fine there is a girl in the clan, that I may or may not like. Troublesome blondes and whites." Shikamaru said, causing Kai to laugh. "Alright Shikamaru, good talking to you, I need to get back to Temari and my concert." Kai said. "Wait! Concert, Temari? What the hell are you training in?" Shikamaru asked. "Music manipulation along with wind manipulation, and Temari is my girlfriend." Kai said before hanging up.

* * *

1 year since the Dark Outcasts went to train.

"I would like to call this meeting of the Dark Outcasts to begin." Naruto said over the crystals. "Everyone accounted for?" He asked. "Shikamaru in. Kai in. Itachi in. Kisame in." Came from the crystals. "Okay, I want a status report of everyone. Meaning, where they are, how their training is going, and if you have found anyone to join our village." Naruto said.

"What a drag, I guess I will go first." Shikamaru said. "So I found a clan to join us, the Fuma clan. My training is going well I guess, I now am slightly faster than Lee is when he is at half his weights. I also got the Chameleon summoning scroll, they are training me in their ways, and I am in the summoning world, trying to become a sage. Now I need to get back to sage training. Bye." Shikamaru said, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Alright then, whose next?" Naruto asked. "I guess I will go." Kai said. "So Xenik has given me some training on using demon chakra. I can now use 3 tail without loosing control. I too have started Sage training. My wind manipulation is almost perfect, and im dating Temari. I also met a friend of your Naruto." Kai said, causing Naruto to be surprised. "A friend of mine? Who?" Naruto asked. "That would be an old man by the name of Genno. Apparently he is also known as Trap Master Genno." Kai said, surprising the outcasts.

"Old man Genno is still alive. And a retired ninja? Damn." Naruto said. "Ask him if he wants to join us if you haven't." Itachi said. "If he joins us, he can take on an apprentice and train some of the best trap makers the world has ever seen." Itachi continued. "Already done, I gave him a crystal." Kai said. "I am also currently in the land of fangs." Kai said, ending his report.

"We will go next, since ours is short." Itachi said. "Kisame and I have stayed together and have been enhancing our skills. On another note, I have been training while blind, because if I continue to use the Sharingan, then I will loose my sight." Itachi said. "We have met two individuals that we think would be of great interest to us, and our village. The first, a man that can create and control smoke. The second, an unfortunate test subject of Orochimaru. For all the pedophiles faults, he managed to create a bloodline. Unfortunately Orochimaru didn't like the results." Kisame said.

"We found him with weakening chains on him, chained to a cave. His new bloodline transformed him into a bearman. We don't know if this will pass on to his children, but it makes him extremely strong, and able to use more chakra than most for his age." Kisame said. "We both passed threw the land of sound, and are now in the land of Hot water." Itachi said.

"Alright. Itachi, Kisame, since you two are only working on enhancing your skills, I want you to look for a place for us to build our village." Naruto said. "I guess I am up. I found a ronin that is willing to train me, and he wants to start his clan in our village. He's trained me in Kenjutsu, ninjutsu, and chakra control. He also has given me the badger summon. I too have started sage training, and have made progress with the Kyuubi." Naruto said. "It seems that we will be very strong when me meet back up." Itachi said.

"Oh yes, and I learned of my parents, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, and My mother, the red hot habanero, Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto said. "Shit's going to hit the fan when we get back to Konoha." Naruto said with a chuckle. "So we plan on going back?" Itachi asked. "Yeah, mainly for those that want to join our village, and to fix the perv and Granny." Naruto said. "Very well, we will contact you all when we have any ideas. Lets meet about a mile outside of Leafs borders, just outside of the patrol." Itachi said before everyone turned off their crystals.

* * *

"Its good to see everyone, after 2 years." Naruto said. "Oh yeah, man my blood is pumpin, and ima ready to rock!" Kai said. "Your so troublesome." Shikamaru said, causing Kisame to laugh. "I guess I can't call you all brats anymore, Kai's taller than me!" Kisame said. "So what is the plan for getting into Leaf?" Itachi said. "I think we sho-" Naruto started before Kai cleared his throat. "If we want to put on a great show, I might have an idea." Kai said with a crazy smile.

* * *

That night, a mysterious fog fell over Leaf. The next day, a stage had appeared in front of the Hokage tower. "SHIZUNE! WHAT IS THIS DOING HERE!?" Tsunade yelled. Almost the whole village had come to inspect the stage and had gathered around in a large crowd. "Hm, Tsunade, it looks like this things got seals on it!" Jiraiya yelled. Suddenly smoke started to come from one of the seals on the stage.

Bump. Bump Bump Bump. Bump Bump Bump. Du Dump Du dump Du dump du dump. Bump, Bump Bump Bump. Bump Bump Bump. Du Dump Du dump Du dump du dump. Bump. Bump bump bump, du dump du dump du dump du dump. dond dond. Everyone burst from the seals. Kai was playing guitar and a clone was playing drums. Naruto was smirking with his arms crossed. Itachi just stood there. Kisame was holding his sword and smirking, and Shikamaru was sleeping while standing.

"BACK IN BLACK, I HIT THE SACK, IT'S TO LONG, I'M GLAD TO BE BACK, YES, I'M LET LOOSE, FROM THE NOOSE, THAT'S KEPT ME HANGIN AROUND. I'VE BEEN LOOKING AT THE SKY, AND IT'S GETTIN ME HIGH, FORGET THE HEARSE 'CAUSE I NEVER DIE!" Kai sang.

Kai continued the song while the whole crowd had their jaws on the floor. Tsunade recovered the quickest and yelled. "ANBU ARREST THEM!" The Anbu jumped into attack formation before charging the 5 outlaws. Suddenly Shikamaru was in front of them holding a wall of darkness. "Man you guys had to wake me up." He said with a yawn. "Naruto, Kisame, Itachi do it." He said before going back to sleep. Naruto and Kisame made a hand seal and connected their arms before yelling. "KAI!" Sending a giant pulse of Chakra out of their bodies.

The Pulse made everyone fall on their backs from the force. "Uuuuhhh what happened?" Tsunade asked. She blinked a few times, so did Jiraiya. "NARUTO!" They both yelled. "Welcome back Pervy Sage, Granny." Naruto said before hugging them. "ANBU STAND DOWN!" Tsunade yelled. "While it was good to see you, I have come for my scrolls, and my people." Naruto said. "What are you talking about, you just got here! Look at you." Tsunade said. It was true, Naruto now stood at 6 feet tall. He wore a maroon shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on it. He wore a black jacket over it, with the kanji for badger on the back, and had two tanto blades strapped to his side. He wore dark blue pants and had wooden sandals on. Around his neck he had 2 necklaces, the one Tsunade gave him, and his crystal communicator. He now had a blank headband over his head, and wore his hair with spikes in the front and a pony tail in the back.

"I would like to, but you banished me and Shikamaru." Naruto said as he pointed to the lazy Shinobi. Shikamaru now wore black Shinobi shorts with a forest green sash around his waist. He wore no shirt, but had a black trench coat that had the kanji for Chameleon on the back. He had a goatee, and his pineapple hair cut was longer. He had an x shaped scar over his left eye, and had 3 claw shaped scars over his forearm. On his feet he wore black Shinobi sandals. His headband had moved to his sash, and his communicator was on his chest.

"Bu- I- um." Tsunade was speechless. "It's alright, we plan on making our own village. Now we must get the people who plan to join us. And my Parents Scrolls." Naruto said. "So you found out about that huh?" Jiraiya asked. "Yep, Genma gave me the scroll my dad entrusted him with." Naruto said. Just then Danzo decided to join the party. "ANBU ARREST THESE MEN!" He yelled. Anbu where about to attack when suddenly. "ITACHI! FIGHT ME YOU BASTARD!" The crowd heard. "Hey Itachi, it's that dumbass of an Uchiha." Kisame said with a laugh. "Yep, he's gona die." Itachi said with a smile. Sasuke rushed threw the crowd and tried to slam a raikiri threw Itachi's heart.

"You are still to weak, I think I shall kill you, and be done with the Leaf Uchiha's." Itachi said before going threw some hand signs. "ITACHI! NOT NOW!" Naruto yelled. "Save it for a better time, when we aren't in a hidden village." Naruto said. "EVERYONE THAT WANT'S TO LEAVE THIS VILLAGE MAY COME WITH US TO OUR NEW HIDDEN VILLAGE!" Naruto yelled. "And why would we follow you ya demon!?" Someone yelled from the crowd. "You don't half to." Naruto said as he waved the guy off.

* * *

"Alright, everyone here that wants to go?" Naruto asked. Both Ichiraku's where there, Iruka, Hana Inuzuka, Anko, Genma, Choji, Tenten, Lee and Gai, Kakashi, Shino, and Hinata where gathered outside the village. "So where are we going Naruto?" Iruka asked. "We meet up in Wave, where we meet up with the others, then when we get there I will tell you where we go after that." Naruto said as the squad began their journey to their new homes.

* * *

There ya go guys, hope ya like it. I'm gona take a break from this story so that I can work on my other stories. Review Nicely! I Bid you all adieu!


	5. Chapter 5: A Village we will build!

Welcome Ladies and Germs! Now we start the fun part of the story! We build the Village, but where is it? That's the question. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! Cranges, Cranges McBasketball? WRONG SHOW HAHA!

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kai, or the three sages as the bingo book began to call them, where currently going under negotiations to start their new village with the Daimyo, Chikara. Now Chikara was a reasonable man, but he was currently having a migraine from the debate that the countries advisors were having. The three sages had been asked to leave at the start of meeting, right after they asked to build a village. "Why don't they ask them why they want our country as their new home?" Chikara finally asked. The advisors became silent before motioning for the guards to open the door for the sages.

"Now, why do you want to build a village in our land?" Chikara asked. "Well, we have done some research into the history of missions that your country has asked for, and it seems that you have had issues with trade routes, bandits, and other mercenaries. If we where to build a village, one it would make some of these ruffians think twice before they act, and two, you will pay less than what you would for a foreign country to send ninjas to." Shikamaru explained.

"Of course, we would need a grace period of at least 6 months so that we can get everything set up. At most a year and a half, but that's pushing it." Shikamaru said. "You still did not tell us of your reasons for wanting to build a village here." Chikara said. "Well, to tell the truth, a lot of our people that we have are either banished ninja, or missing ninja. This wont cause problems, because me made sure of their reasons for becoming missing. For the most part it was that they didn't agree with what the village was doing and wanted to find a new place to live. Naruto and I are included." Shikamaru continued.

"Who will lead this village, and who have you been in contact with?" One of the advisors asked. "I will, I have the most experience, but these are my teammates, Kai and Shikamaru. Shikamaru has the greatest strategic mind you will ever face, and Kai is one of the most bizarre fighters I have ever fought. We will be strong leaders for the village." Naruto said. "As for our people, we have the Fuma clan, an Akimichi, Shikamaru is a Nara, a weapons mistress. Two taijutsu masters. A Ronin, a few new bloodline users that want to start up clans somewhere. The Trap master Genno, a wind mistress, an Aburame, an Inuzuka, an interrogation master, the copy cat ninja, and a few others." Naruto said.

"And why is our country a good place to build a hidden village?" Chikara asked. "Well, we had a few of our people searching for a suitable country to build in, and The Land of Noodles seemed the best option." Naruto said. What a lot of people in the world didn't know, was that Noodles was mainly dense forest with giant trees the size of sky scrapers. "Well your dense forest is a great place to build, especially if we carve out a few trees and make them livable." Kai said. "That and the ability to find said village would be very hard if you didn't know where it was." Kai continued.

"Alright, I will discuses it with my advisors." Chikara said, dismissing the trio. A few hours later the trio were sitting in the Daimyo's office once again. "We have decided to allow you to build your village. Our question is what you want us to do?" Chikara asked. The trio looked at each other for a moment before Naruto stood up. "First we want to thank you for this opportunity. What we need, is to announce ourselves as a elemental nation. Next we need a grace period of at most 1 and a half years to set everything up. Finally, we need basic supplies; People, merchants, wood, stone, food. That is just till we get everything set up. In return, we can set up meetings with the Daimyo of Tea, Wave, Vegetable, and Wind." Naruto said. "We also want to keep a lid on the whole, new village and everything deal. We don't need people to come attacking the country to test us." Naruto said.

Chikara was silent in thought. "Very well, I agree with these terms. What shall you have us call our country?" He asked to the trio. Said trio converged for a minute to talk about it. "The Land of Darkness." Naruto said. "Why that name?" Chikara asked. "Well, considering that 80 percent of Noodles is actually dense forest, and that Shikamaru has created the Darkness Elemental affinity, it would suit us well." Naruto continued. "Really? You created a new elemental chakra?" Chikara asked. "Yeah, it was a pain in the ass to do it to." Shikamaru said with a yawn, causing the Daimyo to laugh.

"I like you guys, I think this will be the start of a wonderful friendship." Chikara said before he motioned for Naruto to stand. Chikara moved over to Naruto and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "I Dub thee, Naruto, First Yamikage of the land of Darkness!" Chikara said before shaking everyone's hands. "I want to see a report about how things are going in 3 months." Chikara said with a smile. Naruto motioned for Kai to step forward. "Here you go Chikara, this is a communication crystal that Naruto created, should you ever be in danger, just speak into it and we will come running to help." Kai said.

* * *

"Alright everyone, it's time to move!" Naruto said as he arrived back in Wave. Everyone looked at him with a questioning look. "We finally got the negotiations to be over, and are now able to build our village." Naruto said with a smile. Everyone cheered. "So where is this mysterious country that we will be building our future in?" Samaki asked. Samaki was the unfortunate soul that had been a experiment for Orochimaru. "The Land formerly known as the Land of Noodles. It is now going to be called The land of Darkness." Naruto said. Everyone gasped. "You where able to rename a country?!" Someone from the Fuma clan asked. "Yep, and I have been dubbed the first Yamikage." Naruto said with a smile. Everyone was silent before they erupted into cheers once again.

The next few days passed as everyone was getting ready to move out. They had also gotten a few of the construction workers from the bridge to join them to help them build. Naruto was currently talking to the elders of the group along with Itachi and Kisame. "So did you two find any suitable places to build in the forest?" Naruto asked. "Actually, we found something that you might like." Kisame said before unsealing a map they had made. "So this point here is a large fallen tree, hollowed out, and is big enough to have a medium sized summon inside." He said before pointing to another spot.

"This here is a river that appears to fall from a tree near by. It circles the tree we pointed out earlier. That would give us a bit of protection, since you would either have to water walk over it or go around." Itachi said. "Now what we thought, and this is up to you, is that the fallen tree would make a great entrance, since it is like a big cave, and then we dig out part of the ground, making a large entrance hall that connects to two large trees that we hollow out. There are two trees that the tops have fallen over and are very flat, good for building homes and shops. And that is about all we can tell you, now its up to the builders to go from there if you think that's a good idea." Itachi said.

The builders and Tazuna converged over the map and talked it over for a minutes before saying, "It sounds like a good idea, but we will need to travel there to see what we can do." So the next day about 35 people where on the move to their soon to be new home. "Sooooo Naruto, what about that date I promised you." Said a voice from behind Naruto. Naruto looked behind him and saw Tenten looking at him with a blush. "Oh yeah, with all the training and preparations, I forgot about the date." He said with a goofy smile as he scratched his head. "But yeah, I'd like that when ever we actually get settled down." Naruto said before Tenten hugged him. "Thanks Naruto. Or do I have to call you Lord Yamikage?" She asked with a smile. "Nah, that's just a title. If we are going on a date at some point I would hope you call me by my name." Naruto said with a grin.

* * *

"Okay everyone we will set up camp here till we get everything set up." Naruto said to the crowd. It had taken 2 days and 5 hours for everyone to arrive at the potential village spot. "Tazuna, you guys can start when ever you want." Naruto said. "I think we can get set up to start in about an hour." The old man said before walking off.

"Naruto." A voice said. Naruto turned around and saw Gaara with Temari and Kankuro behind him. "Gaara, you sly raccoon! What are you doing here?" Naruto said after hugging his friend. "A little crow gave us a message." Kankuro said with a smirk. Kai, who was helping nearby, suddenly got a nuggie. "Gah! Naruto what the hell are you doing!?" Kai yelled. "What, you think that you wouldn't get reprimanded for getting Gaara and his family here? I bet you just wanted to see Temari." Naruto said with a laugh.

"Of course I want to see her, she is my girlfriend." Kai said before feeling something around his legs. Suddenly Kai was thrown against a tree. "Temari and you are dating?" Gaara asked with a dark look. "Y-yeah. I thought she told you?" Kai asked. "I approve." Gaara said after a moment before walking off with his sand. "I thought you told him Temari!?" Kai said. "I thought this would be much more entertaining." She said with a giggle.

"Oh, so you want entertaining do you?" He asked with a sly smile. "What are you? AH!" Temari asked before Kai jumped on her and started to tickle her. "KAI! HAHA S-STOP! HAHA! I-I GIVE!" Temari said. "Hey Naruto." Kai said. "Yeah?" Naruto asked. "Think we can celebrate tonight?" Kai asked with a wolfy grin. "If you can get everyone to get up and be less tired, go ahead." Naruto said. He wondered what Kai was thinking. "Temari, want to help me?" Kai asked. "What song?" Temari asked. Kai's glasses gleamed. "You will know when the music starts."

"HHHEEEEYYY! EVERYONE!" Kai yelled. Music slowly was heard. "Yall think you're tired, but we just got here! Why not celebrate?" He asked over a microphone he unsealed. Everyone groaned. "Now don't be like that. My music will fill you with energy!" He said before he unsealed a whole band. "How the hell did he get so many instruments?" Shikamaru asked. "Doesn't matter, he will make us dance." Naruto said with a grin. "Alright everybody, to dance to this song, you need to be in lines. Temari will show you the moves, so just copy her!" He said before summoning some shadow clones.

"HEEEEERRRRREEEE WWEE GO! Down down do you're dance, do you're dance. Down down do you're dance, do you're dance." Kai started to sing. That night the whole forest was alive with music and lights.

* * *

"Alright, even though I don't like them, I think we need a counsel, mainly to advise the current Yamikage about matters." Shikamaru said. "I see your logic, but what should we allow them to be able to do?" Naruto asked. "Well, first lets gather up people for the counsel." Shikamaru said. About an hour later there where 7 people around Naruto.

"Alright, so we decided that we should form a counsel to be able to advise the Yamikage." Naruto said. Everyone around him started to look at each other questionably. "Let me explain why I choose you all." Naruto said. "Iruka, I want you to be in charge of the academy, and I want you to personally tell us what is going on there." Naruto said, causing Iruka to tear up. "Teuchi my old friend, I want you to be in charge of the merchant guild, you still run your shop, but you tell me what goes on in our commercial division." Naruto said. Teuchi just nodded. "Shikamaru, Kai, I choose you, because you are my best friends, and I want you as my personal advisors, along with being in charge of our strategists, and offensive units." Naruto said. "Genno, my friend, I want you to be in charge of our defense, with your trap building skills, you could screw over assassins till Sunday, and they wouldn't even know it. But I do want you to have an apprentice." Naruto said. "Of course Naruto." The old man said. "Anko, I want you to be in charge of our interrogation division. With your experience, you can train or lead the next great interrogators." Naruto said. "Alright Kid, as long as we get a dango shop set up eventually." She said with a smirk. "Of course. And Finally Itachi. I want you to be in charge of our Anbu, you have the most experience, and I want to help you get your clan back to the top. AS LONG AS YOU DON'T HAVE ANY ARROGANT ASSHOLES!" Naruto screamed, causing Itachi to chuckle. "Of course Naruto."

"What will you do then as Yamikage?" Teuchi asked. "I have the final decision on any ideas that you come up with." Naruto said. "And be the strongest Ninja in the village." He said with a smile. "Well then, we better build you a village!" Tazuna said as he approached the group. "Naruto, if you don't mind, I want Inari to be the ambassador for Wave." He said as he took a swig of booze. "Sure thing old man." Naruto said. Tazuna turned around. "ALRIGHT LADS, LETS GET BUILDING!" He yelled. "YEAH!" All the workers yelled.

* * *

The next day...

"LORD NARUTO!" A voice yelled from outside the blondes tent. "Hmhafwheahr?" Naruto said, still somewhat asleep. "WAKE UP!" Came the voice again. "Uh, what the hell could be this important?" He asked himself as he walked out the door. "What?" He asked kinda madly. "We got a message from the New Mizukage! Apparently the rebels won the civil war. They now want to reach out and establish some allies, and they chose us!" Said one of the Fuma clan that found the messenger bird.

"How did the bird find this place?" Naruto demanded. "It has the Daimyo's seal on it." The man said. "Alright, we are fine then. I guess that the Land of Darkness has finally emerged in the world." Naruto said. "It says here that the New Leader wants to meet with us in a month." The man said. "Thank you, what is your name?" Naruto asked. "Soe, Lord Naruto." Soe said. "Alright, you are dismissed." Naruto said before walking up to the stage that was built. "EVERYONE!" Naruto yelled, getting the village's attention. "WE WILL BE HOSTING THE NEW MIZUKAGE IN A MONTH!" He yelled shocking everyone. "WE NEED TO BE ON OUR BEST BEHAVIOR! Now, LETS BUILD A VILLAGE!" He yelled, causing everyone else to yell too.

Shino walked up to Naruto. "Naruto." He said, causing Naruto to freak out. "Jeeze Shino, you scared the crap out of me, your stealth skills are amazing!" Naruto said. "Thank you. I think I can help with the construction." Shino said. "Really? How can you do that?" Naruto asked. "My bugs don't only eat chakra, I can have them eat wood, making tunnels and structures for us." Shino said. "Alright, I will talk to Tazuna about it, I have a meeting with him in a few minutes." Naruto said. Shino nodded before going to look for new types of bugs.

Tazuna walked up next. "Ah Naruto, I have a blueprint for the basics of the village." He said. "Alright, isn't it a bit early to have a basic plan?" Naruto asked. "Well I would say yes, but your friend Kai let us use some of his crows for us to see what the upper levels look like. It's actually quite amazing what you have found here." Tazuna said, taking a swig of Sake. "What did you find?" Naruto asked. "Well, most of the trees in the immediate area have broken at the top and are flat. On top of that, some have lakes, trees, I think I even saw a few deer up there." Tazuna said.

"In total I'd say that there's between 20 and 25 trees that we can build on. We also can build in the tree if we have the equipment." Tazuna said. "Well, Shino was telling me he can help you with that." Naruto said. "Well, lets look over these plans we have and see what we do from there..."

* * *

"ALRIGHT, SHOOT AN ARROW OVER THERE!" Tazuna yelled from the top of a chameleon. He was currently yelling to Ipiko, the Ronin that trained Naruto. "GOTCHA!" He yelled before pulling back his bow before releasing his arrow. His clan was notorious for their skill in archery. "ALRIGHT! APPLY THE CHAKRA!" Tazuna yelled, a few Fuma Nin came down on crows and started to pump their chakra into the rope that was attached to the arrow. The Fuma clan had developed this technique, but until they joined The Deepwoods village, they never had any use for it.

The rope swelled and became as strong as Iron. "LOOKING GOOD GUYS!" Naruto yelled. It had been almost a month since the ninja created the Village hidden in the Deepwoods, and their progress had escalated to the point of some people actually having homes to sleep in, not just the tents they brought with them. "NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto turned around to look at his sensei. "What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "The Mizukage is early!" He yelled. Naruto's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he ran to meet with the Mizukage.

Meanwhile, with said Kage. "Hm, interesting place, hard to find, and easy to pull an ambush. Now, Where the hell is that village!?" She yelled, making Ao and Chojuro sweatdrop. "Lady Mei, you're not helping." Ao said. "Yeah, how will I protect you if you keep running around like that?" Chojuro asked. "Well, besides the stray bandits and a rogue ninja here or there, you shouldn't need to protect her." said a voic from behind them. Chojuro unsheathed his sword as he jumped back. "Who are you and what do you want?!" He asked.

"Names Naruto, I live in the village that is being built." He said with a foxy grin. "How did you sneak up on us, and how do I know that you aren't lying?" Ao said, as he showed off his Byakugan. "Man, Hinata's going to be pissed." Naruto said. "And why would this girl be mad?" Ao asked. "Cuzz someone outside the Hyuga family besides her has the Byakugan." He said as he turned around. "And to answer your questions, I outran and hide from Anbu when I was a child. That's how you didn't sense me and how to tell you I'm not lying..." He said thinking for a moment. "Oh yeah, forgot to put on the new headband." Naruto said, taking a forehead protector out of his pocket.

He attacked it to his head and motioned for them to follow him to the village. "So that is the symbol of the new village?" Mei asked. "Yep, we call it, the village hidden in the Deepwoods." He said, showing off his headband. (For reference, draw 2 F's, but put the one on the left backwards, angle the lines downward, and connect them together so it looks like a weird H). "I can see why, these tree's are larger than Leafs!" Mei said. "Yeah, it took us awhile to find a place like this. But The Land of Noodles, or should I say Darkness, was perfect for us." Naruto said as he crossed his hands behind his head. "You seem to know a lot for just a teen." Mei said as they arrived at where all the tents were. "I would hope so, I am the Kage of the Village." Naruto said, making the trio's mouths drop. "Y-You are the Village leader!?" Ao asked. "Yep, and yes I call myself a Kage, I just have to prove I am on par with 2 more, I already fought with Gaara." Naruto said. "W-wow Naruto, that's amazing!" Chojuro said. "Thank you. Now, since you are a few days early to our meeting, why not explore what we have built of the village?" Naruto said.

..."Um Naruto, there's nothing to be seen besides a few tent's." Mei said. "Oh, you thought this was the Village? My bad, you're not in the village." Naruto said. "We aren't?" Mei asked. "No, of course not, you're under it!" Naruto said with a laugh.

* * *

Alright, chapter 5 done. Pretty long, compared to my other chapters, hope this holds you guys over for a while. Peace. I bid you all adieu!


	6. Chapter 6: A tour to the Village

Hello ladies and germs! I'm back! I will update when I can. Now, without further adieu, Let the show begin! GET OUT OF ME SWAMP! WRONG SHOW!

Km, cough, is this thing on? It is? Oh, Cough cough. LAST TIME ON RISE OF THE YAMIKAGE!

..."Um Naruto, there's nothing to be seen besides a few tent's." Mei said. "Oh, you thought this was the Village? My bad, you're not in the village." Naruto said. "We aren't?" Mei asked. "No, of course not, you're under it!" Naruto said with a laugh.

* * *

"What do you mean we are under it?" Mei asked. "I could tell you, or I can show you. Which would you prefer?" Naruto asked. "How about a tour, Yamikage sir." Chojuro said. "Alright then, but let me get my advisors here to." Naruto said before activating his crystal. "Shikamaru, Kai, come in." Naruto said. The scene was rather strange for the mist leader and guards.

"Um Ao, is he talking to a necklace?" Chojuro asked. "Yep, but it seems to have seals on it, if my Byakugan isn't screwed up." Ao said. "Yo what's up Naruto?" The crystal said. "IT TALKS?!" the three yelled. "Yep." Naruto stated simply. "hmsauidfharwehr?" Said another voice. "I assuming that was Shikamaru." Kai said. "Yeah, anyway I want you two here now to meet the Mizukage and help me with a tour." Naruto said. "Alright, I'll be there soon." Kai said. Shikamaru just grumbled. "Alright, so any questions before we begin our tour?" Naruto asked, putting his necklace down. "How did you do that?" Mei asked. "Oh the crystal? Well being an Uzumaki has it's advantages." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Your an Uzumaki? Interesting, I thought they had died out." Ao said. "Nope, my mom made it to Konoha and eventually had me." Naruto said. "Anyway so I met a relative of mine who had returned to whirlpool and got all the scrolls. before he died he gave me the scrolls and entrusted Kai to me and Shikamaru." Naruto said with a grin. "I then made the crystals and here we are." Naruto continued.

"Speaking of which, here they come." Naruto said. "Who?" Chojuro said. "My advisors." Naruto said before Shikamaru appeared out of the shadows. Kai then jumped down from Kensu, who had grown to be the size of a tiger. "Lady Mizukage, may I introduce my best friends and advisors, Shikamaru Nara and Kaitetsu." Naruto said. "Welcome." Shikamaru said. "Hey! What's goin on?" Kai asked. "We are going to give the Mizukage and her guards a tour of what we have built of our village." Naruto said. "Does that include-" "Yes Kai, it includes the Arena and your club." Naruto said.

"His... club?" Mei asked. "Yeah, when not on duty I run a night club." Kai said with a grin. "Alright, so this is the area where everyone who doesn't have a house built yet lives." Naruto said, motioning to the tents on the ground. "There are many people down here." Ao said. "Yes, but a lot of them are the Fuma clan. We got them to join up with the village and we are still building their compound." Naruto said. "Really, the Fuma's. That's a clan I haven't heard about in a while." Mei said as they continued. "Now if you will follow me, we will now head up to the actual village." Naruto said, walking towards a large fallen tree.

"So how long have you two known the Yamikage?" Ao asked. "I have known him since we where in the academy. Kai joined us not long after we got banished 2 and a half years ago." Shikamaru said. "You were banished?" Mei asked. "Yes, it was very stupid, I completed a mission for Konoha and I got banished for it along with Shikamaru who was in charge of the mission for trying to defend me." Naruto said. "And now you run a village, that has to be found by going threw a tree." Mei said. "Yep, here we are." Naruto said. "I can't see a thing, it's to dark." Chojuro said. "Ao, what do you see?" Mei asked. "I can't see anything! This must be a jutsu to trap us!" Ao yelled. All three jumped into battle positions. "No, we aren't, and this is one of Shikamaru's darkness jutsu's." Naruto said. Shikamaru did a hand sign and released the jutsu. "It's a bit of a defense I set up in case anyone came after us." Shikamaru said.

"Anyway, this is where we will get into the village." Naruto said, pulling a lever on the wall. After a few seconds a lift large enough for an elephant came down into the log. "So your entrance is an elevator. Interesting." Mei said. "Well, you have to know how to stop the jutsu, then get around the traps that our trap master is making. Then you have to find the lever and pull it. This all happens after getting rid of the guards." Naruto said as they moved onto the platform. "We do plan to make it bigger and nicer, but this was the best we could do on short notice." Naruto said.

"This is fine, I must say, you are providing a lot of information on the structure of your village to a neutral village." Mei said. "Well, I hope to move us from neutral to friends and allies after this. Besides, I still want to spar you." Naruto said with a grin. "Um Lord Yamikage, can I ask you a question?" Chojuro asked. "You just did, but you can ask another one if you want." Naruto said with a grin. "Why does your jacket say badger on the back of it?" The swordsmen asked. "Well, have you ever looked threw the bingo book and found a page that said The Three Sages?" Naruto asked. "Yeah?" Chojuro said. "Well, your looking at them." Naruto said. Kai gave a small laugh and Shikamaru started to sleep.

"You mean, you three are actually THE Three Sages!" Chojuro half yelled half asked. "Yep. I am the sage of the Badgers, Shikamaru there is the sage of Chameleons, and Kai is the Sage of Crows." Naruto said. "Wow, you three must have rubbed someone the wrong way a whole lot to get in the bingo books as s-rank Ninja." Chojuro said, shocking Mei and Ao. "Well, we did nearly kill Orochimaru a few times, that was when he was in the way, so I doubt he would win when we actually try." Naruto said with a smile. "Anyway, oh, um we do have a missing ninja from mist here, but he wants to help our village. I hope he wont cause a problem for our negotiations." Naruto said. "That should be fine, if he really wants to help you out, I will make an exception." Mei said with a smile. "Out of curiosity, who is this missing ninja?" Ao asked. "Kisame hoshigaki." Naruto said.

"Never thought I would here that name again." Ao said. "A missing 7 swordsmen. Oh well." Mei said. "Here we are." Naruto said as they approached the lift stop. "Wow, this is quite amazing Lord Yamikage." Ao said. "Thank you." Naruto said. "So this is Hidden Deepwood." Naruto said, spreading his arms to show the village. The village consisted of tree tops that fallen over and had become flat over time. There where a few buildings that had been built on top of them, but none of the buildings compares to the large Oak tree that grew in the center of the town. It towered over all the trees that had flattened, and a Kanji for Darkness had been carved out of the bark into the tree.

There were a few bridges that connected to the tree, and there were tunnels in the tree too. "That is what we call the village heart. It's also were a few of our departments are located along with my office." Naruto said. "If you look over there, you will see in he distance the arena. That is where we will spare, if you are up for it." Naruto said. "Sure, but I would like it if Shikamaru and Kai also battled." Mei said. "That seems like an acceptable proposal. We shall end the tour there so that we can battle." Naruto said.

"So we plan to make a few of the trees built downwards into homes and shops." Naruto said. "Interesting." Mei said. they then entered a part of the village that had a lot of shops ment for relaxing. "This is relaxing square. Here you will find our hot springs, Kai's club, and a few other shops that cater to helping people relax." Naruto said. "Kai, is your club up and running?" Naruto asked. "Almost, I just need to set up the lights for outside." Kai said. "Outside?" Mei asked. "Well, Kai is a musician who everyone likes, so we decided that he should make a Friday night party place. That is what Relaxing Square becomes then. If you are around then, you might get to join the party." Naruto said.

Awhile later

"Aren't you worried about the wind up here?" Mei asked. "No, the trees provided a nice break from the wind, and if it is an exceptionally strong storm, these walkways are made with iron wood and a Fuma technique that makes the ropes stronger than tempered steel." Naruto said. "Very interesting, I'm liking this village more and more." Mei said. "Yes, and now we shall end the tour here, at the arena." Naruto said. They arrived at a tree that had broken at a strange angle. "Why is your arena at an awkward angle like that?" Ao asked. "well, that's actually just the bark, we cut out most of the wood that was left and made them into stands. The wood is solid in structure and won't break very easily, since this is an iron wood tree." Shikamaru said. "sounds like fun. And it seems we have been expected." Mei said. You could hear cheering from the stands already. "Well, I think they are just waiting for the fun to start. I do believe Chikara is joining us for this too." Naruto said.

* * *

There ya go. I hope you like it. If you have a ninja you want to join the village, send me a comment. Next chapter is the fight scene, so stay tuned. I bid you all adieu.


	7. Chapter 7: The battle of Kages

Hellooooooo. Ladies and Germs! To the fight scene! I know you all have been waiting for it. So here we go! LET THE MOVIE BEGIN! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IN THIS CORNER STANDING AT- WRONG SHOW!

"Well, are we are waiting for is Chikara to arrive." Naruto said. "I am already here, and I brought some old friends." Said a voice from behind Naruto. Naruto turned and saw not only Chikara, but Jirocho of the wasabi family, and Haruna, The Daimyo of Vegetable. "Jirocho! Haruna! What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked as he hugged them. "Well, when we got a message from a certain Daimyo that our Favorite Knuckleheaded Blonde Ninja was making a village for himself." Jirocho said. "And we couldn't resist coming to visit." Haruna said. "Well, the more the merrier." Naruto said as they led them threw the tunnel to the viewing booth. "Make yourselves comfortable. Lady Mei, who would you like to go first?" Naruto asked.

"Well, lets start with Shikamaru and Chojuro." Mei said. A few chairs were seated at the top of the arena, just for them. Shikamaru and Chojuro jumped down into the arena. "Who will be the proctor?" Mei asked. "I will." Said a voice from above them. Everyone looked up to see Gaara floating on his sand. "Lord Kazekage. I didn't expect to see you here." Mei said. "I have been here for a while." Gaara reported before flying down to the arena. "Where did Kai go?" Ao asked. "He's more than likely getting the sound system up." Naruto said. "The what-" Mei started. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Came a voice. Every, but Naruto, Looked around before spotting the musician. "What's he doing?" Ao asked. "Getting the music. Kai convinced me that all Fights are better with music, so I allowed him to set up a sound system for the Arena." Naruto said.

"Let's start this fight of with something good yall!" Kai shouted. The crowd cheered in excitement. "Ready whenever you are Gaara." Kai said. He quickly opened up a filing cabinet and pulled out a record. "Here we go ladies and Germs!" He said before placing it on the player. _**Start Jungle, by Jamie N Commons and X Ambassadors.**_

"Alright no killing. Try to avoid maiming, but if it happens, it happens. Now, Begin." He said as he floated upwards. Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets, analyzing his opponent while half asleep. Chojuro unwrapped Hiramekarei. "I will win for Lady Mizukage!" He said as he charged Shikamaru. Shikamaru snored. This pissed of Chojuro very much. "WAKE UP!" He yelled as he started to form chakra around his sword. "BLOODY MIST SWORD ART: BONE MUTILATION!" He yelled, shooting needles of Chakra at Shikamaru. Shikamaru made two, one handed hand sighs. "What?" Chojuro said, noticing his opponents hands. "Darkness... zzz... style: zzz Wall of shadows." Shikamaru said in his sleep. Suddenly, the shadows around the arena shot towards Shikamaru.

"What the?" Chojuro asked. The shadows had made a circular wall around Shikamaru. "Hhhhhuuuuuaaaaaahhhh." Shikamaru yawned, eyes opening up to the world. "Are we still fighting?" He asked. "Y-yeah. Did my attack bore you?" Chojuro asked, his shyness coming out. "No, I just like to sleep." Everyone deadpanned.

Up in the stands, there was a different conversation going on.

"So this is the guy you want as a body guard?" Mei asked, still in disbelief of Shikamaru's character. "Yep, I wouldn't choose anyone else." Naruto said with a grin. "Well that's good, but Chojuro hasn't played his trump card yet." Mei said. "Shikamaru hasn't even woke up all the way yet." Naruto said with a sadistic grin. "Besides, the fight has only just begun."

Back with the fight...

"Hiramekarei Unleash!" Chojuro said. His sword was coated with chakra and took the form of a pair of scissors. He then split his sword in half. "Two sword style: TWIN CUTTER!" He yelled, holding his blades sideways. He then charged Shikamaru. Shikamaru went threw a few hand signs. "Darkness Style: Dark Kick." Shikamaru said. Suddenly his leg was covered in Darkness. Shikamaru then blocked the swords with his leg. "H-how!?" Chojuro asked. "I got a lot more experience than you kid. Darkness Style: Mirage." Shikamaru suddenly said, becoming invisible.

"How did he do that?" Mei asked. "It has to be some kind of large scale genjutsu." Ao said. "Kinda, I can't really tell, but he learned it from the Chameleons." Naruto said. "It's very impressive, even my Byakugan cannot see it." Ao said. "Yes, even I have a hard time finding him." Naruto said with a grin.

"Give up, you are in no position to attack anymore." A voice said from behind Chojuro. The swordsman looked behind him and saw that Shikamaru had some kind of shadow aimed at Chojuro's neck. "I give." The swordsman said. "Good, I'm going to sleep." Shikamaru said as he shunshined to the stands. "Kai's turn." He said before falling in a chair asleep.

"Most impressive. Your ninja so far seem very capable." Mei said. "Ao, get down there." Mei said. "KAI! YOU'RE UP!" Naruto yelled. Kai jumped from his post. "Alright!" Kai Yelled. "Ready Boy?" Ao asked. "What did you call me?" Kai asked. "Boy." Ao said with a smirk. "It's you're funeral." Kai said. "Aren't you going to play your music? I've never heard of a ninja that uses straight up music." Ao said trying to get a rise from the spiky haired ninja. "Never insult the power of music gramps." Kai said, unsealing a guitar in the shape of an ax. "Let's just get a beat going first, if you don't mind." Kai said with a wolfish smile. "Can I get all the guys in the arena to go like this!?" Kai asked, patting his hands on his legs. Everyone, even Naruto started to do it.

"What is his game plan?" Mei asked. "Your man Ao is going to get his ass handed to him. He pissed of Kai by saying music is inferior." Naruto said. "Now can I get all the ladies to clap their hands like this?" Kai asked, clapping his hands to the off beat of the guys. "Just go with it, it's fun." Naruto said. "Alright then." Mei said, starting to clap.

"Now, we are ready." Kai said to Gaara. "Begin." The sand man said. "Your move, Mr. musician." Ao said with a smirk. Kai put his guitar in his hand. "Buddy you're a boy make a big noise Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day You got mud on yo' face You big disgrace Kickin' your can all over the place." He said charging Ao. Ao unleased his Byakugan. "Singin' We will we will rock you We will we will rock you." Kai sand, swinging his guitar onto where Ao was standing, creating a giant crack in the wood. "What power." Ao said. "Water Style: Gatling bullets!" He said, shooting giant balls of water rapidly. "Now it's getting fun." Kai said.

He then made a shadow clone and gave it the guitar. "Buddy you're a young man hard man Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day you got blood on yo' face You big disgrace Wavin' your banner all over the place!" The clone sang. Everybody was singing now. "Well this certainly interesting." Mei said with a smile. "Just wait till Kai started his taijutsu." Naruto said.

Kai then got into a strange dance like position. (Have you guessed it yet?) "What kind of style of Tai jutsu is that?" Ao asked. "I'll tell ya soon, but let's just enjoy this moment." he said as Ao got into a Taekwondo stance. "Let's go, boy." Ao said. They charged each other. Ao went for a palm strike. Kai had other idea's. He slid on his calves, and knife handed Ao's inner leg, causing pain to the man. "Hm, I may have underestimated you." Ao said, getting into a middle stance.

"Let's go pop's, lets see that Ego now!" Kai said charging the man. Ao went for a round kick, but Kai did a back handspring, narrowly dodging a kick to the face. "Are you just going to dodge, or actually fight?" Ao asked with a smirk. "Oh, I'ma coming, and you're gonna be in a world of hurt." Kai said with a feral smile. He then charged on all fours, like an Inuzuka, but when he was close to the Water warrior, Kai did a front flip, slamming his feet into the ground.

Ao appeared not far from the point of impact, with a bloody temple. "You actually got me." Ao said in shock. "There's more where that came from." Kai said, using Ao's surprise to his advantage. He then sweep kicked Ao's legs out. Kai's fist was in front of Ao's face. But there was a strange chakra around it. Said chakra was in the shape of a paw with it's claws out. "Give up." Kai said. "I give. Damn." Ao said as he stood up. The crowd cheered.

"Well, it seems that it's our turn, milady." Naruto said, jumping down to the arena. Mei followed. "Alright, same rules, and try not to destroy everything." Gaara said. "Begin." He said before floating into the sky. _**Begin Naruto- Strong and Strike. (and what ever other Naruto songs you want.)**_

The two charged each other at speeds that rivalled Gai with his weights off. Naruto had unsheathed his tanto's while Mei was holding a pair of kunai. "You are very strong, that is good." Mei said with a smile. "Oh this should be fun. Believe it." Naruto said with a fox smile. Mei jumped back and went threw a few hand signs. "Lava Style: Lava Bullets!" She shouted, shooting multiple balls of magma at the blonde. Naruto jumped and dodged most of the attack, only getting a little singed. "That's pretty good, but now it's my turn." He said. His blades started to channel chakra threw them. "Maelstrom Surge!" He yelled, slamming one of his sword into the tree. The chakra released, sending a wave of energy threw the ground towards the redhead.

She had tried to jump out of the way, but the attack hit her as Naruto slammed his other blade into the ground. "Very good Lord Yamikage." Mei said. "How about we go straight to jutsu?" He asked. His answer came in the form of a water dragon slamming into him. "That's gonna leave a mark. But to be expected from a kage." Naruto said. "Multi-Shadow clone jutsu!" He yelled, creating about twenty clones. "That is unexpected." Mei said with a cocked eyebrow. "Lets see how the training has turned out." Naruto said. Two clones grabbed his hands. "Wind style: Tornado shuriken!" He said as he started to spin in place. Soon a tornado of air was surrounding him and his clones.

 _What is he doing?_ Mei thought. Suddenly two tornado's came flying out of Naruto's own tornado. They ripped threw the earth straight towards the Kage. She slammed her hands into the ground, creating a wall of earth to protect herself. Sadly for her, the tornado ripped threw the wall. Mei was slammed into wall of the arena. "Had enough?" Naruto asked. Mei smirked. "This is just a warm up. But now, you are in big trouble." Mei said, flying threw hand signs. "Lave Style: Magma Dragon!" she yelled, releasing a giant dragon of magma (Like the name implies) towards Naruto. Naruto tried to dodge, but the dragon followed the blonde, and slammed into him.

"Ouch." He said as he stood up. "Let's mix things up." He said as he put his hands into a seal. "KAI!" He yelled. On his body, multiple seals appeared and disappeared. "What was that?" Mei asked. "One of my trump cards." Naruto said with a smirk. Naruto then assumed a stance that was very strange. It looked a bit like an Inuzuka stance, but was different. He had both feet on the ground with a hand on the ground too. But his other hand was pointed straight up in what appeared to be a force palm.

Mei also assumed a stance. She was in a horse stance, but had her arms crossed in an x shape and was using two knife hands. "Seems like this fight is going to get good." Kai said to Shikamaru. "Yeaaaaaah." Shikamaru said with a yawn. "Well let's go!" he yelled, charging forwards, breaking the tree beneath him as he moved. Mei also ran forwards, hands coming to her sides.

The two exchanged blows for quite some time, until They both started to add elements to their attacks. "Lava grasp!" Mei said, coating her hand in lava as she lunged for Naruto's stomach. "Badger Earth armor!" Naruto yelled, the earth moving to surround his body as he body slammed the Mizukage. They both lay on the ground panting after that one. "Can either of you get up?" Gaara asked. They both stood. "Keep going." The raccoon container said. Naruto held both his hands out to his sides.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled. In both hands, his signature attack was forming. But before they were complete, he slammed them together, creating a large storm of energy in his hands. "What are you doing!?" Mei yelled. "Finishing this." Naruto said. "Maelstrom: Cyclone!" He yelled, throwing the swirling chakra. It soon disappeared and an explosion happened, sending cutting wind, at hundreds of miles per hour out everywhere. Naruto was on one knee after that one, while the Mizukage was on the ground, unconscious. "I'm going to take a nap now." He said before passing out.

* * *

How was that? I'm new to the whole, fight scene thing, but I hope you liked it. I tried to make the fights somewhat good sounding haha. I bid you all adieu.


	8. Announcement!

hey everyone, im sorry to say it, vut ive lost interest in this story, if anyone wants to use it be my guest, i will leave it on fanfiction for you all to read. im not going anywhere, and i will continue to write. i just have no motivation, nor do i know where i want to take the story. i hope you all understand


	9. Rewrite is happening!

hello ladies and Germs. i know havent updated this story in the longest of times. that is sadly because i declared it abandonded. i know, tragic. But today, i have posted this so you know, that it will be rewritten. It will be called The Shadow of Hope. It will be different, yet still have a few things from this story. I hope you all understand, and enjoy the new story. i bid you all adieu.


End file.
